Bad Enough For You
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Hayato,Tu sais j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette lettre. En fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à tout avec toi, à t'aimer, à me l'avouer, à te l'avouer, à accepter l'image de nous deux en couple, à accepter d'être la personne que tu voulais… Même à partir. Mais tu vois, là c'est trop. J'en peux plus, Hayato. [...] Alors voilà, je pars." - AU Gokudera x Yamamoto. Mon premier AU


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Bad Enough for You

Pairing : 59-80 (Gokudera x Yamamoto)

PDV : Gokudera

Rating : K+

Résumé : "Hayato,Tu sais j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette lettre. En fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à tout avec toi, à t'aimer, à me l'avouer, à te l'avouer, à accepter l'image de nous deux en couple, à accepter d'être la personne que tu voulais… Même à partir. Mais tu vois, là c'est trop. J'en peux plus, Hayato. [...] Alors voilà, je pars."

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano. L'hsitoire est de moi. La chanson qui m'a inspiré et dont j'ai utilisé le titre pour cette fiction est d'All Time Low.

**Note**** : J'ai tout écrit d'une seule traite en deux heures après avoir écoute "Bad Enough For You" de All Time Low. Pour ceux qui connaissent ou vont écouter ce titre, le rythme est assez enjoué et en ça, la chanson ne colle pas du tout à cette histoire. Mais ce sont les paroles qui m'ont donné l'idée. **

**Note 2 :**** C'est un AU, le passé de Gokudera est carrément inventé ainsi que plusieurs autres choses dans cet OS. Reborn et les arcobalenos n'existent pas, les persos ne sont pas (ou plus) dans la mafia. J'epsère que vous apprécierez mon premier AU (je viens de m'en rendre compte !).**

* * *

**« **_Hayato,_

_Tu sais j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette lettre. En fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à tout avec toi, à t'aimer, à me l'avouer, à te l'avouer, à accepter l'image de nous deux en couple, à accepter d'être la personne que tu voulais… Même à partir. Mais tu vois, là c'est trop. J'en peux plus, Hayato. C'est pas dans mon caractère tout ça. Être comme ça… Je… Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais te changer, que je pourrais te rendre plus heureux, te faire apprécier la vie, notre vie. Mais… Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que tu n'es pas fait pour aimer ça, ce quotidien, la joie et la simplicité… Tu ne te retrouveras jamais dans ce bonheur naïf qui m'entoure. C'est pas toi. Toi, tu es cette personne sombre, torturée et inaccessible dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre sans cette part de douleur. Tu as peur qu'elle disparaisse, tu as peur de te sentir bien. Tu cherches la souffrance et quand tu la perds de vue, tu la crée toi-même. Et moi, je ne peux plus rester dans cette vie où je dois te faire du mal pour que tu m'aimes, où tu dois me détester pour que l'on soit ensembles. C'est trop dur. On est trop différents… Alors voilà, je pars. _

_Je te laisses cette lettre, je profite que tu dormes encore pour m'éclipser. Je sais que c'est lâche mais je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ton regard fatigué, triste et résigné. Comme toutes ces autres fois où j'ai essayé de te dire que je m'en allais sans y parvenir. Ces yeux que tu poses sur moi chaque fois que je pense à partir… Au fond, tu as toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça, pas vrai ? _

_Bon, j'y vais… Avant que tu te lèves. _

_Je t'aime, Hayato, plus que tout, plus que moi, trop même. Et ça nous tue, tu n'es pas fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui veut te voir heureux. Alors, même si c'est égoïste, j'espère que tu ne trouveras jamais cette personne assez mauvaise qui te fera atteindre le fond._

_Adieu_

_Takeshi_**»**

Je relis la lettre qu'il m'a laissé. Ca fait déjà dix mois qu'il s'est barré. Il a raison, ce con, je savais qu'il finirait par partir. En fait, je savais déjà tout ça avant qu'il me l'écrive. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Une espèce de salaud masochiste, asocial par-dessus le marché. J'ai grandi dans la peine et la solitude, mes premières relations ont été plus sexuelles que sentimentales… En fait, Yamamoto a été le seul à vraiment m'aimer, je crois. En tout cas, le seul que moi, j'ai vraiment aimé. Ouais, j'ai grandi dans la douleur, je l'ai apprivoisée. Avant de me rendre compte que c'était elle, qui m'avait dompté. Que je ne pouvais plus lui échapper. Parce qu'elle est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir me débrouiller si je ne la ressens plus, tapie au fond de mon cœur. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'inconnu, du vide aussi, de la foule et des gens. En fait, j'ai peur d'un tas de trucs stupides. Mais l'inconnu, c'est plus que ça, ça me terrifie et ça me fascine dans un même temps. Une part de moi meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si j'étais heureux et quand ma curiosité est proche d'être satisfaite, l'autre partie de moi tire sur la corde pour m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. L'inconnu, c'est comme la mort : un grand trou noir, vide de tout et dont on est sûr de pas revenir. Alors j'ai peur de l'inconnu et même de mon propre bonheur.

C'est Tsuna, mon meilleur pote depuis que j'ai 14 piges qui m'a expliqué que ça devait avoir un lien avec mon enfance. Puis je me suis dit que c'était pas con, comme raisonnement et j'ai fini par adopter cette façon de penser comme si c'était la mienne. Tsuna, c'est mon sauveur, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. A l'âge de 13 ans, j'ai fugué. J'avais appris quelques années auparavant que ma mère était la maîtresse de mon père et que ce dernier l'avait faite assassiner, ma belle-mère me haïssait, ma sœur a tenté de m'empoisonner un nombre incalculable de fois et quand j'ai osé évoquer mon homosexualité devant mon père, la seule personne dans le manoir qui ne me détestait pas, il a menacé de me foutre dehors. Alors j'ai pris des fringues, du fric et je me suis barré, comme ça, sans la moindre idée de ma destination finale. Quand on a 13 ans, on est con, et naïf et c'est marrant parce que malgré ça à l'époque, j'étais déjà ce sale type cynique. Ma naïveté, qui s'était déjà pas mal évanouie dans les airs, a fini de se faire la malle quand j'ai dû bosser dans la rue. A 13 ans, la mafia italienne m'a recrutée. Je traînais dans les ruelles de Florence que j'avais gagnée en autostop depuis Milan et un type louche m'a demandé si je voulais gagner du fric facilement. Ainsi a commencé une vie assez bizarre. Parce que personne se méfie d'un gosse de 13 ans, j'ai pu me glisser là où les adultes ne pouvaient pas entrer et récupérer toutes les infos dont ils avaient besoin. Je me suis tiré après avoir vu celui que je considérais comme mon frère dans le monde souterrain arracher les ongles d'un type avant de lui loger une balle dans le crâne. A partir de là, j'ai utilisé le fric que j'avais gagné pour quitter tant bien que mal mon Italie natale en direction du Japon dont ma vraie mère était originaire. J'espérais stupidement retrouver mes grands-parents. Mais une fois que j'eus rejoint l'archipel, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec mes faibles notions de japonais et ma connaissance limitée de la géographie, je n'y arriverais jamais. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucun indice et que le pays compte plus de 127 millions d'habitants. J'ai donc erré jusqu'à ce que Tsuna me trouve, crade, à moitié mort de faim, à moitié mort tout court, et me ramène chez lui. Sa mère m'a logé, nourri et j'ai pour la première fois connu la chaleur d'un foyer. Alors ouais, Tsuna et sa famille, je tuerais pour eux, je mourrais pour eux, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je leur doit plus que ma vie et j'ai l'impression que rien de ce que je ferais ne sera jamais assez.

Il m'a fallu des années avant de raconter toute mon histoire à Tsuna et à sa mère. Je l'ai fait au compte goutte, un peu plus chaque fois. J'ai aussi changé mon nom de famille, prenant celui de ma mère biologique, et j'ai changé ma date d'anniversaire. Tout ça, c'est des mensonges, ça n'effacera pas mon passé mais j'ai l'impression que ça le dissimule.

Voilà, ça, c'est moi, j'suis détruit depuis mes douze ans, soit depuis la moitié de ma vie, et j'ai jamais cherché à reconstruire. C'est inutile. Ca retombera. Je le sais. Yamamoto m'a dit une fois que si j'y arrivais pas, c'était parce que je faisais confiance à rien, ni aux gens, ni à la vie, ni au temps, ni à moi-même. Il avait sans doute raison, mais je crois avoir de bonne raison de détester tout ça.

Yamamoto, je l'ai rencontré par hasard. En fait, après des années à refuser d'aller au lycée à cause de la masse de gens qui se retrouvait plantée dans un même endroit fermé, j'ai finalement accepté d'accompagner Tsuna à sa remise de diplôme. Il était là. Alors mon presque frère nous a présenté, rapidement. Il a aussi tenté de me faire connaître un brun glacial à l'air désagréable mais ce dernier s'est esquivé avec un regard mauvais. Comme mon meilleur ami a rougi, j'ai déduit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Hibari dont il m'avait tant parlé, le gars dont il était amoureux en secret (parce qu'il n'osait pas en parler à sa mère, ce qui était stupide parce que ce n'était pas le genre de femme à se formaliser de ce genre de détails). Le temps de me dire qu'il avait des goûts douteux et j'interceptais le regard captivé de l'autre brun. Je devinais à sa tenue qu'il jouait au baseball, au peuple qui l'entourait qu'il était le type populaire du lycée et à sa façon de me sourire que c'était imbécile heureux. J'avais raison sur tous les points, ce que je découvris plus tard.

Vous voyez, Tsuna, c'était pas le gars populaire, lui. Mais un jour, l'autre crétin avait raté un lancer que mon ami avait reçu en pleine figure. Pour se faire pardonner, le Yamamoto l'avait invité à manger dans le resto de sushis de son père et ils avaient fini par devenir hyper pote. De là, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne l'ai rencontré que lors du dernier jour de lycée de Tsuna. Voyez, j'suis pas quelqu'un de sociable. J'aime ni les gens ni les rassemblements. Le seul endroit où le monde ne me pose pas de problème étant la rue. Sans doute pour tout le temps que j'ai passé à y errer. Je sais par expérience que dans la rue, y a toujours une issue de secours. Une ruelle sombre, un détour, un chemin ou une alcôve où se cacher. Mais chez les Sawada, ma seule cachette, c'était le lit à mezzanine qu'ils avaient installé dans la chambre après avoir décidé que je vivrais avec eux. Alors dès que Tsuna invitait quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, je restais cloîtré dans mon antre, à lire de vieux livres en italien, ou à écouter de la musique. Je composais un peu, parfois. Des mélodies que je jouais sur le faux piano dessiné au feutre sur mon bureau. Mon rêve, ça a toujours été d'avoir mon propre piano. Mais j'évite d'y penser parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Pour en revenir à Yamamoto, après notre rencontre au lycée, il avait décidé de passer une journée sur deux chez les Sawada et un jour, il était venu me voir. Je l'avais rembarré aussi sec, avec ma bonne humeur habituelle. L'abruti n'avait pas été découragé pour autant et avait insisté jusqu'à ce que je finisse par attendre avec une pointe d'impatience qu'il vienne frapper à ma porte en essayant d'établir le contact. Et toujours, je lui lançais une remarque acerbe. Dans mes meilleurs jours, nous échangions quelques mots. Puis un soir, il avait toqué doucement et après que je lui ai dit sans vraiment le penser de déguerpir, il m'a répondu :

« C'est la dernière fois. J'en ai assez d'insister. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne amis, alors tant pis. »

Alors sans réfléchir, j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre sur son sourire ébahi et lui ai grommelé d'entrer. Ainsi, mon cercle social extrêmement limité a fini par s'ouvrir. Peu de temps après, je rencontrais Ryohei Sasagawa, capitaine de l'équipe de boxe. Je me souviens m'être vaguement demandé comment ma crevette de frère d'adoption avait pu devenir amie avec tous les sportifs de son bahut. S'étaient rajoutées à notre minuscule groupe une cruche du nom de Kyoko que j'avais supportée uniquement pour ne pas froisser Tsuna qui semblait l'apprécier, et son amie Haru, qui se baladait toujours avec son cousin ou son frère ou je-ne-sais-quoi, Lambo. Un gosse pleurnichard, arrogant et insupportable toujours vêtu d'un pyjama à motifs de bovin. Le glaçon antipathique et passionné par la discipline qu'était (et est toujours, je tiens à le préciser) Hibari venait parfois. J'avais cru comprendre que lui et Tsuna, ça commençait à devenir sérieux. Ce dernier avoua d'ailleurs cette étrange relation à sa mère au cours d'un repas et, loin de se démonter, elle lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il comptait l'inviter à dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance.

C'est de cette façon que moi, qui ne pouvais pas supporter la présence de qui que ce soit, ait fini par réussir à m'ouvrir un peu. Grâce à Yamamoto. Au début, j'admet que j'avais du mal à l'encadrer. J'avais envie de lui balancer la vérité dans la figure à chaque fois qu'il souriait de façon aussi niaise, à chaque fois qu'il semblait dire que la vie était géniale. Ce crétin naïf avait besoin qu'on lui remette les pieds sur terre. Mais étrangement, j'ai toujours gardé pour moi mes vérités, me contentant de quelques répliques bien senties. Jusqu'au jour où il était venu, était entré sans frapper et alors que je m'apprêtais à l'incendier, s'était jeté sur moi et m'avais embrassé. On avait presque 20 ans, on se connaissait depuis trois ans et il m'a dit quelques secondes après qu'il m'aimait depuis le premier jour ce dont je doute toujours.

Je me souviens encore de ce baiser. La sensation étrange de ses lèvres, plus douces que ce que j'aurais cru, se mouvant sur les mienne. Ses mains sur mes joues, les doigts pressés contre ma nuque. Son front appuyé contre le mien comme pour les faire fusionner, son nez taquinant le mien et ses cheveux chatouillant mes tempes. J'étais resté comme un con et il s'était éloigné avant de me déclarer solennellement :

« Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

J'avais hoché la tête, pour digérer l'info. Et j'avais réfléchi. Moi aussi je l'aimais. Je crois. J'en ai pris conscience uniquement quand il est parti. Devant mon silence de plomb, il m'avait regardé, pour la première fois avec un air triste, et était sorti. Je ne l'avais revu qu'une semaine plus tard et je lui avais maladroitement demandé d'être patient avec moi. Parce que tout ça était nouveau pour moi, que je ne savais pas très bien commencent réagir ni même ce que je ressentais mais que je ressentais forcément quelque chose. Parce que le voir me tourner le dos ce soir là, ça m'avait fait mal. Et pour la première fois, j'avais souffert de l'absence de quelqu'un. Alors il avait souri et avait hoché la tête.

On était pas vraiment un couple au début. On s'embrassait parfois, il passait me voir régulièrement, je l'imitais de temps en temps. On se regardait en silence, comme ça, sans rien dire. Ca arrivait souvent, on restait muets, à se fixer dans les yeux, nos mains s'effleurant. Il a attendu pendant presque un an avant que je puisse lui dire que je l'aimais et que je l'embrasse. Jusque là, c'était toujours lui qui avait pris l'initiative. Mais ce soir là, j'avais débarqué dans son nouvel appart, je lui avais dit à quel point je tenais à lui et nos lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, comme mues par leur propre instinct. Nos langues aussi, c'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de choses dans un simple baiser. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre plus longtemps pour que l'on ait notre première fois. Enfin la sienne, moi c'était fait depuis longtemps. Le plus cruel, c'est que je m'en souviens même pas. Je sais que j'étais à Florence, je devais être drogué, ou bourré. Ca m'est arrivé plusieurs fois à cette période. Alors j'ai fait comme si c'était première fois à moi aussi. J'ai essayé d'y croire de tout mon être et ça a fonctionné. A partir de là, notre relation a été officielle, elle est devenue plus normale, plus banale. Un moment, Tsuna a cru que j'allais enfin être heureux. A 22 ans, je me suis installé chez lui. Un an plus tard, on a déménagé pour vivre dans un appart qui serait « à nous ». C'était son idée. Parce que moi, après avoir vu arriver le bonheur avec ses gros sabots, je l'ai fui comme le lâche que j'ai toujours été. J'ai commencé à sortir, à fumer, à m'autodétruire et à chercher une souffrance qui commençait à s'apaiser. J'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars, ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années. J'ai aussi fait du mal aux personnes que j'aimais le plus. Yamamoto subissait mes sautes d'humeurs, ma colère, ma douleur et ma frustration. Quand je n'avais plus de problèmes, je les créais. Peu à peu, Yamamoto a commencé à s'éloigner de moi. On ne se voyait plus ou presque et chaque fois, une nouvelle dispute menaçait d'éclater, toujours par ma faute. Puis quand je captais ses soupirs las et que je sentais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, je le regardais, détruit, fatigué, las moi aussi et résigné. Je savais qu'il allait partir. Parce que j'étais invivable, que je haïssais le monde entier et que lui avait toujours pensé que la vie était belle. On n'était pas fait pour vivre ensembles. Alors quand j'ai trouvé cette lettre le matin de mes 24 ans, j'me suis dit que je l'avais bien cherché. Un court instant, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait choisi cette journée mais je me suis rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, que j'avais menti pour ma date de naissance. Alors j'ai rangé la lettre, j'ai récupéré les trois ou quatre T-shirts et chemises qu'i lavait oublié, j'ai tout rangé dans la partie de l'armoire qui était à lui. Je n'ai rien touché, tout est resté comme avant qu'il ne me quitte, les meubles, la vaisselle qu'il avait choisie et que je trouvais aussi niaise que les rideaux, sa table de chevet, même sa brosse à dents est restée là où elle était, les photos… Non, ça je l'ai viré le soir, en rentrant chez moi. Je préférais éviter que Tsuna me le fasse remarquer. Et puis voir ma tête sur tous les murs de l'appartement me donnait la nausée. Ouais, je crois que je me suis jamais autant détesté que ce jour là, et pourtant, c'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué. Mais là, ce soir là, seul devant la télé éteinte, j'ai réalisé ces deux années. En quelques heures, j'ai revu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Yamamoto qui s'était progressivement éteinte, tout ce que je n'avais remarqué avant, ses efforts patients pour me rendre heureux, les soirées surprises, les sacrifices, et mon putain d'égoïsme. Tout. Tout ce qui l'avait poussé à partir m'est revenu en pleine poire. Et je n'ai pas versé une seule larme. Parce que j'avais trop mal pour pleurer. Et puis je me sentais si vide, si laid, si horrible que les larmes ne pouvaient pas effacer toute la honte et la haine. Alors je suis resté dans le noir, à attendre que le jour se lève et que mon 24 anniversaire ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. Trois mois plus tard, Tsuna m'invitait à ma « fête surprise…Zut, je te l'ai dit, c'est plus une surprise… ». Evidemment, il n'était pas là, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être puisque nous avions rompu. Je dois avouer que je n'ai qu'un souvenir confus de ces trois mois. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi. Juste une ombre. Je bossais vaguement dans le magasin de BD qui m'avait embauché, je rentrais chez moi où j'essayais difficilement d'avaler quelque chose et je me couchais, dormais une heure ou deux, le tout entrecoupé de réveils en sueur. Puis il y a eu cette fête. Je me rappelle que le soir, Tsuna m'a pris à part pour me parler. Inquiet, il m'a seulement dit :

« Hayato, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Je sais que ta rupture avec Takeshi –kun a été brutale mais… T'es plus fort que ça, ok ? Je sais que t'as quelques problèmes avec l'espoir mais je te jure que quelque chose de bien t'arrivera… Alors remets-toi… S'il te plaît. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux écarquillés avant qu'il ajoute :

« En plus j'ai une super nouvelle… Kyoya m'a demandé de vivre avec lui ! »

Je m'étonnais ouvertement que cet iceberg ambulant ait pris les devants. J'avais toujours cru que ce serait mon presque frère qui proposerait ce genre de choses. Il m'avoua que lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas mais qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux… Alors il espérait que j'aille bientôt mieux, pour pouvoir se réjouir pleinement. A ce moment, j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais cessé de blesser tout le monde autour de moi. Alors je me suis lancé dans le théâtre. J'ai toujours été un grand amateur d'opéra, la tragédie notamment, vous vous en doutez. Et me voilà sur la plus grande scène du monde, à jouer le rôle de ma vie. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tout encaissé sans broncher ce soir là, la foule, les cris de Sasagawa, les couinements stridents de sa sœur et de Haru, la scène de ménage entre Lambo et sa petite-amie, I-Pin, le bonheur écoeurant de Tsuna et de son mec, le sourire démesuré de sa mère qui s'extasiait sur le temps qui passait, et l'absence résonnante de Yamamoto. Je soupirais, prêt à tout donner.

Et le temps continua de s'écouler. Je restais seul. Comme auparavant, j'eus des relations, aucune amoureuse. Je finis presque par oublier que j'avais réussi à dégoûter de moi la seule personne avec qui j'avais jamais voulu vivre. Y a cette phrase à la con qui dit qu'on ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'on a avant de le perdre. Je hais ce style de phrase toutes faites. C'est con, parce que c'est qu'à moitié vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'étais pas aussi amoureux de cet imbécile quand il était là. Comme quoi, son absence m'avait réveillé. Trop tard. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je me suis demandé si j'étais prêt à être heureux maintenant… La réponse, c'est que j'en avais même plus envie.

Un énième soupir, une énième journée et ainsi, je relève les yeux du morceau de papier que je range précieusement dans un tiroir. Sa lettre d'adieu. Ca fai dix mois, deux semaines et trois jours.

Je sors, je devrais pas. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Mais j'ai désespérément besoin de ces issues de secours offertes par la ville. Tout me paraît fade et sans intérêt. DEpuis combien de temps ai-je cessé de lutter exactement ? Je ne sais plus. Et je ne veux même pas savoir. Je m'engouffre dans un bar, je commande une vodka. Je porte la boisson à mes lèvres et fermes les paupières, épuisé et las. J'entends sa voix. J'aimerais que ce soit vrai. J'entends son rire. Merde, ça, personne ne peut l'imiter, même pas mon esprit. Je sursaute et me retourne. Il est là, assis à une table avec un mec aux cheveux blancs, assez sexy. Je sais que je devrais détourner le regard mais mes yeux restent accrochés à sa nuque, ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, ses mains qui bougent au rythme de ses mots. Puis le type qui est avec lui me désigne du menton en disant quelque chose et je le vois avec horreur se retourner dans ma direction. Un instant, j'ai envie de fuir mais le temps qu'une idée me parvienne, mon prénom semble résonner dans une salle désormais vide et silencieuse.

« Hayato ?! »

Puis le temps reprends son cours, le bruit alentours, les rires, les cris, et ses yeux un brin effrayés et tristes. Je hoche la tête, lève mon verre dans leur direction et le descend d'une traite. Puis je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je dois partir, avant de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Et quand je m'apprête à passer le seuil, les doigts déjà plongés dans ma poche à la recherche d'une clope salvatrice, je sens une main qui ne peut être que la sienne retenir mon poignet. Je me retourne. J'ai peur, je sais déjà comment ça va se finir. On va se faire plus de mal, et je vais avoir une montagne de regrets à me traîner en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà.

« Hayato… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as maigri… Et t'es encore plus blanc qu'avant… C'est quoi ces cernes et… Hayato… »

« T'en fais pas… Je… J'ai un peu perdu l'appétit et je dors peu. Les cauchemars, tu sais bien. »

Je me contente de répondre avec un pseudo sourire que j'intercepte dans la vitre d'en face. Une grimace plutôt, un rictus affreux qui fait ressortir le creux de mes joues cadavériques.

« Tu…vas bien ? »

Je me demande s'il est con. Ma tronche répond à sa question, pourtant je tente le mensonge :

« Ouais, ouais…nickel. »

Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il en est pour lui. Je veux écourter cette conversation. Pourtant, il a l'air toujours aussi décidé à me retenir.

« Merde… Ca fait si longtemps. Je…Je voulais m'excuser pour être parti sans rien dire mais…J'ai jamais trouvé le courage de venir te voir. »

« T'excuser ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Je m'exclame, blessé. Il lâche mon bras, l'air presque choqué, puis il baisse la tête avant de lâcher doucement :

« Tu m'en veux… Ouais, t'as raison. »

« NON ! Non, c'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Je… Merde, Takeshi… Je suis… Quand t'es parti, ta lettre. T'as raison sur tout. Je peux pas vivre sans cette douleur, et… C'est moi que je déteste, Takeshi. Je suis un vrai salaud, haha… Je suis complètement cinglé. Et un putain d'égoïste avec ça. Alors non, je t'en veux pas. Tu sais, t'aurais pu réussir. A me faire aimer la vie mais… j'avais juste pas envie. Parce que je croyais plus en rien. Alors, t'en veux pas. Ca ferait encore une raison de plus pour me trouver ignoble et crois moi, y en a pas mal, hahaha. »

Je me tais. J'ai parlé presque d'une traite. Je sens que ma gorge est nouée et que mes yeux sont humides. Lui il me regarde. Il semble hésiter. Il me dévisage un instant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et après un soupir agacé, il m'ordonne de pas bouger et rentre. Je me demande un moment ce que je dois faire : me tirer pour mettre fin à l'entrevue ou l'attendre. Je décide de m'en aller mais il revient déjà et me dit, plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu :

« J'ai dit à Byakuran qu'on remettrait ça à une prochaine fois. Tu viens avec moi, on va discuter. »

Je le contemple, effrayé. Je m'apprête à refuser mais ses yeux suppliants finissent par me convaincre et je le suis en silence. Lentement, il nous mène sur le bord du fleuve, là où je venais avant pour réfléchir. Je ne peut m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a cette même habitude. Il s'assoit et je l'imite. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il finit par faire au bout d'un moment :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es si attaché à la douleur ? Pourquoi tu peux pas être heureux ? Je voudrais comprendre. »

Je lève le nez sur les étoiles qui scintillent timidement et je finis par lui raconter mon histoire. Ma mère, mon père, ma sœur, Milan, Florence, la mafia, ma fuite vers le Japon, Tsuna, la faim, le froid, la crasse, la peur, la haine, la solitude et la douleur.

« C'est Tsuna qui dit que comme j'ai grandi en étant malheureux, sans connaître la joie, j'ai peur de la ressentir. Parce que j'ai peur de l'inconnu. Ca me terrifie tu vois. L'inconnu, c'est comme la mort : c'est noir, vide, et on en revient jamais. »

Il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre. Et moi j'ai parlé. Longtemps. Presque une demi-heure je crois. J'ai la bouche sèche. C'est la première fois que je cause autant. Il prend doucement ma main :

« Je vois… C'est horrible. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance aux gens… Mais moi… tu crois en moi ? »

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil puis me met à fixer l'eau, sans répondre. Je tire cette foutue cigarette qui me fait envie depuis tout à l'heure, je l'allume et je tire une bouffée avant d'admettre :

« Ouais. Je crois que ouais… »

« Alors… Fais moi confiance pour te protéger de l'inconnu. Fais moi confiance pour te débarrasser de tout ça, pour te rendre heureux. S'il te plaît. »

« Non, désolé. Je… j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. Parce que ça va recommencer, comme avant, et tu vas encore avoir mal. »

Il se lève. Je n'ai jamais vu Takeshi en colère. C'est la première fois que j'observe cet air furieux sur son visage habituellement souriant.

« Merde, Hayato ! J'ai… J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Ca fait sept ans que je suis amoureux de toi alors… Si c'est juste pour moi que tu refuses, t'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce prétexte pour justifier ton rejet ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, ou si tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer, alors je m'en vais… Mais si c'est juste pour m'épargner, alors… »

Il se tait et se laisse tomber sur moi, se retenant de justesse sur l'herbe dans mon dos. Son visage est à quelques millimètres du la première fois, je le crois quand il me dit qu'il m'a toujours aimé. Pour la première fois, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Au final, on n'est pas si différents : il m'a attendu tout ce temps, quand on était ensemble et même après être parti. il n'a jamais cessé de m'attendre. Moi aussi j'attendais. Et maintenant, on est là, à quelques souffles de s'embrasser et je comprends à quel point je l'aime. Nos lèvres se cherchent un moment et quand il entend ma voix murmurer ces mots que j'ai tu pendant tant de temps, il les lie enfin.

« Je t'aime moi aussi… »

On reste là, dans cette étreinte maladroite et inconfortable. J'ai l'impression que ces dix derniers mois d'enfer s'envolent. Je sens la chaleur faire fondre la prison glacée dans laquelle je me suis enfermé. Doucement, je le sens me pousser sur l'herbe et je me laisse faire. Il s'éloigne un peu avant de chuchoter :

« Dis moi que tu vas essayer de me laisser t'aider… Dis moi que tu vas tout faire pour aller mieux et que tu veux que je sois avec toi. S'il te plaît, Hayato ! Laisses moi une chance… »

Je hoche la tête, tremblant.

« Je vais essayer, je vais tout faire, alors restes avec moi… Tu as toutes les chances que tu veux mais à une seule condition… Promets-moi que si ça devient trop dur pour toi, tu partiras. »

Il m'observe, stupéfait et finit par me le promettre. Un baiser scelle notre accord et il m'aide à me relever. Il me raccompagne et dans le bus, main dans la main, nous profitons ensemble d'un demi silence qui nous dit bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Arrivé devant notre immeuble, il me dit qu'il doit régler quelques choses et après un baiser furtif, il s'éloigne, l'air pensif. Je devine le rapport avec ce type aux cheveux blancs qu'il n'a visiblement pas hésité à quitter pour un amas de problèmes tel que moi. J'ose à peine repenser au regard de ce type, il doit me détester... Je m'en fiche pas mal à vrai dire, mais c'est triste pour lui.

Je monte les escaliers qui mène chez moi…chez nous et quand je pousse la porte, je comprends pourquoi je n'ai rien changé… J'ai toujours attendu qu'il revienne pour pouvoir lui dire que j'étais prêt à le laisser me sauver.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ce qui est d'une suite, non, il n'y en aura pas. C'est sûr et certain. en tout cas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

_**Review**_? **_Pas review_**?


End file.
